YUNJAE-YAOI-Shall We?
by jjongieChan
Summary: Lagi-lagi mereka dihadapkan oleh atas hal yang tidak dapat diabaikan begitu salahnya adalah apakah mereka harus menyerah?Posisi Yunho adalah dimana ia harus menuruti semua perkataan Orang Tua nya,akankah orang yang ia cintai mau berjalan terus bersamanya sampai akhir.Haruskah Kim Jeajoong menyerah?


**FF/YUNJAE/YAOI/Shall We?**

Title : Shall We?  
>Genre : Yaoi,Hurt,Romance<br>Cast : Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong , Kim Junsu  
>Rating : T<br>Warning : FFn ini tentang Boy x Boy , dengan hormat yang tidak cocok,jangan di terusin ya :)  
>p.s : Ini hanya short aja tidak sebagus FF buatan author lain,karena saya Newbie :D n Sorry for Typo. <p>

Disclaimer : Semua KARAKTER didalam CERITA adalah milik saya,fantasi saya tanpa bermaksud memojokkan salah satu pihak dan lain-lain.

Mereka saling perlu diragukan jika dunia tidak peduli cinta mereka,apa yang dilakukan mereka menyerah pada akhirnya?Atau bertahan..lagi?

Walau bagaimanapun jika ia ingin pergi,ia tetap tidak apapun itu alasannya adalah pilihan yang tetap harus ia hanya dirinya sendiri yang dapat menolong jiwanya yang tak bagaimana?  
>Ia terlalu bingung apa yang harus diselesaikan karena terlalu banyak yang ia anggap "semua baik-baik saja" , tanpa tahu ia tergelincir didalam "pilihan terbaiknya".Ia hanya mempercayai beberapa namja disisnya,Yoochun dan Junsu sekarang (juga Changmin dan Yunho tapi berbeda karena mereka dalam situasi yang tidak seperti Yoochun dan Junsu)<br>Selebihnya adalah properti untuk membuktikan ia berguna ,diperhatikan,dicintai oleh fans dan lain-lain.  
>Apa yang dapat ia lakukan tanpa Yoochun dan Junsu?<br>Tidak bahkan bisa tertawa karena tahu Yoochun dan Junsu akan ada disetiap langkah (yang hanya publik ketahui) yang ia begitu tidak dapat dipungkiri senyum mereka berbeda,bukan karena tidak bahagia hanya berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan dulu.

Hingga lima puntung rokok pun tidak dapat merilekskan pikirannya (ia berharap ini salah satu jalan).Saat puntung ke enam Junsu langsung merebut rokok itu dari tangan jaejoong dan mengerenyit bau.

"Berhentilah hyung..."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa.

"Aku akan membereskan semua ini,kau pergilah tidur dirimu sendiri..Ani,kalau kau tidak peduli dengan dirimu,fikirkan aku dan yoochun.." .

"Junsu-ah..apa aku bodoh?.."

Junsu mendesah dan menghentikan acara bersih-bersih pada meja yang penuh botol soju dan puntung rokok bekas Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja hyung,kau bodoh..kau tahu kau hanya akan menggali kuburan keduamu sendiri karena melepasnya yang bahkan dulu kau rela dipermalukan oleh orang tuanya.."

"..Harusnya kau tidak lagi memulainya..memang apa salah yun.."

"Stop it junsu-ah..aku tidak mau mendengar namanya,tolong jangan ingatkan lagi..aku sudah hampir lupa seminggu ini..tolong.."

Jaejoong seperti meracau sendiri dengan arah pandangannya sepertinya harus menahan omelan terhadap hyungnya yang mulai mendekati Jaejoong dan meraih lengan Jaejoong untuk berdiri berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong.  
>Tidak terlalu sulit karena tubuh Jaejoong lebih ringan dari ,Junsu sangat miris mengingat kurusnya tubuh yang dulu dipenuhhi otot kebanggaannya,semua yang dimakan Jaejoong hanya terserap keluar oleh otaknya yang tidak berhenti memikirkan cara agar "terlihat kuat".<p>

"Haha..sial.."

"Ugh...diamlah hyung..aku tidak suka bau ini..."

Junsu menidurkan tubuh itu di atas King Bed dan membenarkan posisi badan Jaejoong agar esok pagi ia tidak meringis sakit atas posisi tidurnya yang hati dan fikirannya yang sakit,tubuhnya tidak perlu.  
>Jaejoong menutup mata dengan lengan kanan yang menutupi keningnya,silau dengan lampu kamar yang seolah mengejeknya yang sedang rapuh.<p>

"Junsu-ah matikan sekali..ugh,sial.."

Hanya sabar Junsu,namja ini sedang tidak stabil.  
>Ia lalu mematikan lampu utama kamar itu dan menyalakan lampu tidur disamping Jaejoong.<p>

"Aku akan membereskan kekacauan diruang tamu mu Hyung .Cobalah tidur..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong,ia hanya terus bertahan pada hanya menggeleng dan segera keluar dari kamar mengeluarkan Handphone yang dari 10 menit tadi bergetar tapi ia hiraukan karena mengurus Bayi besar yang ia sayangi.  
>Setelah bergetar kembali ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu.<p>

"Ah Hyung,ini sudah batasnya..mm..ya maaf tadi aku harus mengurus y'r baby boy..tidak...tenang saja,ia hanya sedikit minum dan rokok...yeah seperti itu"

Junsu diam setelah mendengar helaan nafas lawan bicara mencoba mengeluarkan keluhan,karena ia tahu orang disebrang sana lebih kalut dan panik.

"..ya aku mengerti...kau tau hyung,kau harus datang malam ini,selesaikan masalah kalian atau lama-lama ia akan memasang foto bugilnya di twitter.."

"..."

"Ya baiklah...hati-hati..kau tidak perlu buru-buru..ia juga tidak tahu aku menerima teleponmu..aku akan dibunuhnya..eu kyang kyang "

-

Suara nafas jaejoong dapat mengalahkan detak jam dikamar tersebut,begitu dalam dan sekitar 20 menit namja tampan tersebut duduk di sofa sambil memandang namja cukup sabar untuk tidak mengusik Jaejoong yang sudah jelas menderita insomnia berat sedang tertidur pulas (walau satu-satunya cara tidur karena mabuk).Menyamankan posisi duduknya agar tidak berefek pada tubuhnya (pegal) karena besok pagi jadwal mereka tidak akan pernah habis setelah periode promosi "Something" . Yunho harus membuat hati "mereka" cukup paham mengapa Jaejoong mengeluarkan ultimatum 'akhiri saja' , setelah mengetahui Ibu Yunho mempertemukan Yunho pada calon menantu pilihan orang tuanya pada saat itu (Libur Chuseok) , dan Yunho tahu Jaejoong bukan namja yang dapat dibodohi setelah melihat foto di SNS dimana Yunho dengan seorang wanita menggandeng tangannya yang disebut "sepupu yunho" . Memangnya ia bisa apa?Menolak perintah orang tuanya dan mempermalukan mereka didepan calon besan (sebut saja begitu)?

Yunho tidak tahu bagaimana dirinya dan Jaejoong dapat sejauh ini,dulu ia fikir perasaan mereka karena saling membutuhkan satu sama lain karena mereka selalu bersama,bagaimana Jaejoong selalu menuruti perkataannya,sebaliknya Yunho yang selalu memanjakan satu sama lain?  
>Bagaimana bisa,fikir Yunho.<br>Melihat keadaan mereka Yunho mengakui Jaejoong adalah belahan memangnya dunia mau mengerti?Hell no.

Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi hanya pandangan matanya bertemu pada Doe eyes yang tidak lagi terlelap itu,Yunho bangkit dan mendekati King Bed Jaejoong lalu duduk disamping tempat tidur tidak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari yunho saat namja itu merasakan elusan lembut pada keningnya dan reflek memejamkan mata saat Yunho mengecup keningnya.

"Apa kau ingin minum air putih..?"

Jaejoong bangun dari tidurkan dan menerima gelas yang Yunho sodorkan,yah setidaknya ia harus menetralkan otaknya sebelum mereka berbicara.  
>Jaejoong menarik dalam nafasnya untuk berbicara<p>

"Tidak sekarang sayang,kau harus akan menemanimu,kita akan menganggap hal kemarin tidak pernah terjadi,kau tau apa jawabanku..Arachi"

"Jangan bodoh Yunho,kau fikir aku mampu menyakiti perasaan orang tuamu dengan membiarkan dirimu tetap bersamaku?"

"Tidak..kau tidak akan mampu Jaejoongie..Aku juga tidak!Tapi apakah kau mengerti ini bahwa aku tidak ingin apapun selain kau,aku sudah cukup bodoh melepasmu salam 2 tahun seperti dulu..."

Jaejoong meringis mengingat perpisahan mereka (juga antara mereka berlima) yang hampir ia sendiri sudah akan menyerah jika junsu tidak disampingnya dan mengatakan  
>"Kita punya kesempatan Hyung..Tidak sekarang kau menyerah dengan Yunho Hyung juga mimpi kita"<br>Mata Jaejoong sudah basah dan ia tidak mau (lagi-lagi) Yunho meruntuhkan pertahanan selama seminggu ini,hanya mencoba memalingkan wajah saat Yunho menarik dagunya agar mereka dapat bertatap muka.

"Aku hanya ingin kita dapat melewatinya bersama sampai kau akan menyerah sayang.."

"..."

"Atau memang kau tidak lagi mencintaiku?.."

"Yunho berhenti mengatakan aku tidak mencintaimu.."

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau menyerah huh?Lihat aku.."

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sayu sambil menahan desakan air mata yang keluar,tapi pada akhirnya tetesan air mata itu turun dengan kurang ajar tanpa persetujuan si pemilik.  
>Yunho tersenyum tegar sambil menghapus air mata kekasihnya tersebut.<br>Menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya dengan lembut,mencoba memberi Jaejoong pengertian bahwa ia hanya ingin mereka tetap tahu saat Jaejoong mengalungkan tangan di Lehernya berarti Jaejoong telah "menyerah" atas perdebatan malam ini.  
>Seandainya saja ia bisa menemui kekasih prianya lebih cepat ia tidak perlu melihat Jaejoong seperti ini,meneteskan air matanya.<br>Yunho dengan lembut mencium pelipis Jaejoong lalu turun potongan leher kekasihnya tersebut.  
>"Ya kami harus kuat" tanam Yunho di otaknya.<p>

"Jaejoongie..Tenanglah..sst..Berhenti menangis.."

Yunho hanya mengelus punggung Jaejoong dengan sabar dan melepaskan pelukan mereka dan membingkai wajah namja manis itu,mengahapus air mata Jaejoong dengan senyum manisnya dan menyisakan sesenggukan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Jaejoong lalu dengan perlahan turun ke hidung bangir tersebut dan terakhir bibir kissable yang sangat iya rindukan..

"Saranghae..."

"Nado..."

Dengan pasti dan gentle Yunho menempelkan bibir mereka dan sesaat menyesap halusnya masing-masing permukaan bibir semua akan baik-baik saja sekali mulai menggerakan bibirnya dan menyesap bibir bawah meremas leher Yunho untuk mendekatkan ciuman mereka.  
>Ia tahu dan percaya,mereka hanya harus bersama.<p>

END

Mm..ini karya ke 3 saya..(Saya mengeluarkan FF setahun sekali) XD  
>Hanya ingin menuangkan fantasy saya,awalnya mau buat Angst with SaD End,tapi ya inilah..<p>

Thanks yang sudah mampir.


End file.
